The Cullen's Pet
by Dark Cerberus
Summary: The Cullen's encounter a creature they've only heard of in myth what will happen when they take it home, also this is part of a challenge I'm hoping people will accept that's just at the top of the first chapter. rated M just to be safe


The Cullen's Pet

(After challenge by me is the first chapter)

My challenge

Harrys an Animagus (animal to be decided by author) and is going through the forests of forks for whatever reason here he is found by one or more of the Cullen's and for some reason is taken back to the Cullen's house and becomes the family pet.

So the rules are:

No pairing Harry with any of the Cullen's apart from Alice and even then only if you get rid of Jasper first whether it be killing him off making it so they never encountered him or just plain him leaving.

The Cullen's pairing's should be canon and Harry being there should effect canon however you feel it would or wouldn't depending on the timing of his introduction to the story

Harry must not reveal his real form until after Edward brings Bella home to meet the family if the story starts before then other wise anytime is fine

Harry does not age the reason why is up to you however his body should always adapt to his surroundings so if he were around dragons a lot he would become fire resistant or something this should not however be instantaneous (unless your Harry is older than 500 for some reason I figure if the body's been upgrading for 500 years it's gonna have gotten faster)

Ok was just writing suggestion number 3 and got another rule if he's in your story no Snape is a good guy Snape as he is in canon fine but never ever a good Snape

Suggestions:

No slash the reason well I'm not a big fan of reading it and most of these hp/t crossovers are slash i would rather this challenge be for those who want to read hp/t cross as het

Include Hermione in Harry's situation someway

Bad Dumbledore/Snape/weasley

Introduce an OC vampire I would like to see what powers you would or wouldn't give it what it would look like and how you would fit it into the story

Authors note: Ok I hope to see this crossover section get a few updates with people taking my challenge I'm about to start the story but I'm not the best writer and don't have a beta also I'm not sure how often update's will happen or if I will continue the story it all depends on time I have to do the writing and inspiration hope you enjoy what I have so far thanks for reading also I'm leaving the breed to your imagination since everybody has their preferences for me it's a boxer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or twilight I don't think I'll be using anything else here but just in case I don't own those either

The pet

_The forest was unusually quiet with only the sound of heavy rain bouncing off the ground and surrounding trees, this would not usually be all that unusual for the rain can smother most other sounds of the forest but for her the lack of sound was unnerving even with all the rain, when you could hear the slightest movements of insects underground to suddenly not be able to hear anything besides the rain well then something had to be wrong._

_Suddenly she was moving too fast for the human eye to see dodging round tree's and jumping over logs heading back, back to where they would be waiting for her nothing was wrong it couldn't be not for them. There was nothing in these forests strong enough to hurt them, but if that was true then why this feeling why this terrifying silence she had to see them make sure everyone was ok that everyone was fine with these thoughts in mind she reached the clearing._

_Four only four of them were there where was the fifth where was Edward without stopping she continued on in the direction she had seen him move in the direction her nose told her he was. She had to find him get him back to her family they had to know something was wrong something bad was going to happen and then she saw it an opening into another clearing the one they usually use to play baseball in thunder storms she pushed herself faster only to reach the clearing and find him Edward._

_But he wasn't alone there in the clearing with him a huge monster she had only heard of in Greek mythology a Cerberus standing over nine meters tall with fur black as night and three monstrous snarling heads each with two beautiful deep green eyes, Edward was gripped in two mouths his torso and head in the right and his legs in the left. When she saw this all she felt was rage for her defeated brother in this state she leapt right for the middle head the beast opened its mouth wide and snapped its jaws shut just as her head came into reach of its teeth then all she knew was darkness._

Alice opened her eyes quickly taking in her surroundings the forest the slight sound of rain on the ground tiny sounds as worms made their way through the earth quickly she turned and headed to where she had presumably died in her vision she had to get to Edward and warn him or help him whatever was needed.

She reached the clearing and there was Edward staring down the Cerberus all three heads with their teeth bared and matching menacing growls, quickly she ran over to him she knew she didn't have to say anything Edward knew what could happen if they stayed knew as soon as she came in range of his ability. She waited the decision on what to do was Edwards would he fight it believing they could protect their family or would he leave with her one thing was certain this was a dangerous place to be right now.

"I can't feel it's mind Alice even other creatures have feelings of hunger, thirst or even just the desire to mate going through their minds but this… Cerberus I can't feel anything why?" Edward had mumbled so quietly even her vampiric hearing nearly missed it.

But it had given her an idea if Edward felt nothing this creature this Cerberus could it be intelligent could it have something that stopped mental invasion maybe she could communicate with it if she could maybe she could stop a fight from happening.

"Come on Alice you can't be serious it's just a beast how would a beast even get intelligent" Edward spoke his voice no longer a whisper.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" the beast's growling had gotten louder apparently it disagreed with Edward

'Well at least this time it would be two on one three headed dog rather than just one on one.' Alice thought

Suddenly as if hearing Alice's thoughts the beast started shrinking as the heads on the outside started stretching away from the body taking some of it with them and suddenly instead of one Cerberus there were three large dogs each easily reaching 3'5" tall on all four legs, one with dark blue fur one with dark red fur and the third with dark green fur. The red and blue dogs leapt towards Edward while the green rushed towards her as Edward was busy fending off two of the dogs the third launched itself at Alice who just managed to get out of the way.

"Wait we don't want to fight you" Alice shouted frantically at the dog which paid no heed to Alice and jumped straight for her throat

Alice quickly stepped to the side and with all her vampiric strength pushed the dog to the ground and held it there

"I don't want to have to hurt you but if you keep attacking you'll leave me with no choice" Alice soothing said to the partial Cerberus.

As the partial Cerberus calmed down so too did its counterparts the red and blue ones each ran across to the other side of the clearing to show they would fight no more so long as their counterpart was let free and so Alice let the green Cerberus up and it rushed to join its counterparts as they all turned to leave Alice suddenly shouted

"Wait why don't you come home with us you're obviously supernatural and rather intelligent with us you would be around others who wouldn't want to cut you up to see how you worked or just plain kill you" Alice shouted across the clearing

"Alice what are you doing that thing could be a danger to our whole family this should be a group decision not something you decide" Edward whispered furiously

"Fine we'll see what the others think" Alice replied

The dog's turned back to Alice and looked her in the eyes as if to judge her, then they hurriedly rushed to stand beside her before shrinking to the size of two week old puppies and changing to a dark brown coat with slight hint's of their original colour just as a slightly larger fourth dog came out and joined them this one had a black coat of fur and also shrunk to the size of a two week old puppy Alice carefully picked them up two in each arm and then she and Edward set off slightly slower than normal to find the rest of the family

When Alice and Edward got back to the meeting place the rain had really started pouring and every one was back except Emmett who appeared just moments after them once every one was there Alice began telling them of what had happened to her and of the confrontation with the Cerberus she now believed to have four heads finally she asked if they could take them home.

"hmm well as long as it can be disguised as four normal dogs I don't see why not and I must admit to being interested in how many chromosomes it has in relation to a normal dogs 39 pairs" Carlisle said muttering the last part to himself

"Well it would be nice to have a little company around the house when you all go out" Esme mused

"As long as I don't have to clean up after it I couldn't care less" Rosalie voiced

"Well I wouldn't mind something to fight with every now and then" Emmett said

"Seriously guys this thing was huge with just the three of them now there's a fourth how do we know we'll be able to survive if it one day decides it doesn't like us anymore" Edward shot at everyone

"Edward relax if he decides to do something like that I'll know beforehand" Alice scolded

"Now they need a name well names ok let's call the blue one wade" Emmett said

"Fine then the green one can be Norm and the red one Levi" Alice replied

"And the black one can be troy" finished Esme

"Would we have to get them all neutered or just one if I did it while they were in Cerberus form?" Carlisle mused aloud

Suddenly the dogs were behind Alice making whimpering sounds

End

Ok I wrote and thought of this Monday and have been looking over it until today when I could post it making minor adjustments and I don't really have anything planned out also I'm looking for a beta reader so if anybody actually liked this story and wants to beta send me a PM hope you enjoyed it and I'm gonna try and make the next chapter longer also I made the dogs names from parts of names from Harry potter cookies to anyone who can guess who or what the names came from a clue is none of the weasley's were used and all come from someone/thing from the first book if no one reviews with the right answer I'll put in another clue in the next chapter and then chapter 3 will have the answer, the number of chromosomes i put for dogs is what i found after a google search the places i looked at said that so sorry if it's wrong i'm not sure if jasper will be in the next chapter it's something i'm still debating

Thanks for reading Dark Cerberus out.


End file.
